What If Tomorrow Never Comes?
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Updated!!! Viktor is with Hermione. Cho is with Harry. When Hermione needs him, will he come running or be with the girl he has dreamt of?
1. Why Can't You Love Me?

Title: What if Tomorrow Never Comes?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be rich, which I'm not. In conclusion, I don't own anything.

                                    Chapter 1: Why Can't You Love Me?

            "Vhat are you thinking of, Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione stood by their bedroom window, cascaded in darkness, the moonlight glittering her rubies and opals that glistened on her person. As much as she tried to be, how she wanted to be, she was unhappy, and it was starting to show. She had spent the early weeks of summer vacation with Viktor in Bulgaria, but her thoughts lingered back to Ron...

And Harry.

Hermione shook her head. She shouldn't think of them, of him, not now, not when Viktor was doing his best to make her feel at home. He bought her dresses, diamonds, anything he thought she'd love, but the one thing he couldn't buy was her love, and deep down, she knew he knew it. She didn't love Viktor Krum, not the way he wanted her too, and she didn't know why. She'd have everything she needed with Viktor, and yet… she shook her head again. "Nothing," she whispered, more to the moonlight than to him.

He walked to her and put his arms around her. Her first instinct was to shrug him off, but she reluctantly settled back against him. Was this as good as it got? Was this the only guy that would ever love her? Would she continue to live this lie, when her heart belonged to another? In actuality, Harry had never shown the slightest interest in her, which is part of the reason why she had agreed to Viktor's invitation. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make Harry jealous, or what it was, but she just needed to know he cared.

Viktor slowly kissed her neck, his hands sliding slowly over her body. She rolled her eyes, and pulled away from him. Being a young woman of seventeen, and about to enter into her final year of school, she did crave physical contact as any teenager would, but just not with Krum.

            "Vhat is it?" he asked.

            "I can't do this," she said, tears choking her voice.

She heard the frustration in his voice, hoping he'd have a girlfriend who'd just relax and… "Hermy-own-ninny…" he said. "I love you, I vant to be with you, but I get the veeling that you don't want to be vith me,"

So, he had said it. Every night she refused him, and every night she waited for the words, the words that confused her. 

Did she love Viktor?

She shook her head, and walked to the door, her satin gown lightly brushing the floor with each step. "I need some time to think," and she left him standing there, in the moonlight, alone.


	2. The Million Dollar Question

It's me again!!! Thanks for all who reviewed!!

Chapter 2: The Million Dollar Question

Harry couldn't believe his luck. As he strolled down Diagon Alley with Ron, and the Weasleys, who did he bump into… but Cho Chang, the girl of his dreams. She was coming out of Quality Quidditch supplies, just as they were going in to see the new racing broom.

            "Harry," she said with a smile.

Harry stared at her until Ron elbowed him in the ribs.

            "H-hi," Harry choked out.

            "Are you here to see The Plasma? It's out of this world," she said. "Made from trees in the elves wood."

All Harry could do was nod. The next second, he would have ran in and bought it for her.

            "So… I'll see you September 1st?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

            "Great talking to you again," she called as she headed toward the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh, and Harry?"

He turned to her.

            "Would you like to go out with me?" she asked with poise and grace.

Harry's eyes bulged. Had she said what he thought she said?

Cho giggled.

            "Uh yeah, yeah, that'd be great," he stammered.

She grinned. "Great! I'll see you on the train!"

Harry gave a faulty wave as she disappeared from sight. The Weasleys didn't miss a beat to begin taunting him.

            "Smooth," Fred laughed.

            "Very smooth," George added.

            "Ah, don't listen to them," Ron said, trying to keep a straight face. "She's the prettiest girl in school."

George and Fred were mimicking Harry's feeble wave.

            "I made myself look like a fool," Harry said miserably.

            "I wouldn't worry too much," Fred said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Percy manages that at least three times a day."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, as he led the way into the store, feeling like the luckiest guy alive.


	3. Just Friends

A/N: Hi Potter people!!! Me again!! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Enough of my babble, on with the show!

Chapter 3: Just Friends

Hermione marched her way up to the scarlet steam engine. She had decided that she would tell Harry the truth, that it wasn't good for anyone to keep living the lie, keep putting Viktor on. She was in love with Harry, and she was determined to tell him. No matter what he said, or how he reacted, she knew that he'd always be her friend, and that was very comforting. She had Crookshanks propped under one of her arms, and was dragging her trunk with the other.

And then she saw them.

They were both leaning against the train, undoubtedly waiting for her, and sharing a laugh. She smiled, and raced up to them. It felt liked it had been years since she last saw them.

            "Harry! Ron!" she cried, and threw her arms around the two of them.

            "Hi, Herm," Ron said, choking on a mouthful of her hair.

            "Sorry," she mumbled, smoothing it back. 

Harry grinned at her, and she grinned back.

            "We didn't hear from you all summer," Ron said, "too much fun with Krum?"

Harry looked uncomfortable, and shuffled his feet a little.

            "Not exactly," she said, and Harry looked up.

            "I'll explain on the train," she said.

Hermione told Harry and Ron all about the places she and Krum visited, carefully avoiding the part about the moves he was making on her. She was just about to tell them about the jewelry he had given her when an unexpected face poked their head into the compartment.

Cho Chang, in all of her glory stood before the trio, grinning. "*There* you are, Harry!" she exclaimed, throwing Ron and Hermione a look and sitting down in the empty seat next to him.

            "Hi, Cho," Harry managed to get out.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ron, who was trying to hide his grin. He met her eye, stood, and waved her out of the compartment.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look. What was going on here?

            "Excuse us," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's arm and leading her out the door, closed it with a laugh.

            "What's going on?" Hermione asked.

And then, he told her the words that sent bullets to her heart.

            "Harry and Cho got together."

Hermione's eyes began to water, and she quickly dried them. "When?"

            "A few weeks ago in Diagon Alley…" his voice trailed off as Lavender Brown walked past them, and she winked at Ron.

            "Ron," Hermione said irritably.

He snapped his head to her, looking dazed.

            "Go," she whispered.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I…"

            "Go, it's okay." She said, and forced her mouth into a smile. She didn't want him to go, not at all. She wanted to confide her secret in him, to bury her head in his shoulder and cry. But he loved Lavender Brown, and it was high time things went Ron's way.

Ron took her hands, and gave them a squeeze. "I'll meet up with you later, ok?"

She nodded, and he took off, leaving her with her broken heart.

Hermione didn't even remember finding the empty compartment and sitting down. All she remembered was staring at the rolling countryside. She didn't even hear the door open, and someone come in. Not until they spoke.

            "There you are," the voice said, and its owner sat down next to her.

Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes and didn't turn to him. She couldn't turn to him. 

            "Herm," Harry said playfully. "Aren't you at least going to look at me?"

She gave a small whimper, and Harry walked around to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing." If he didn't know, which he probably didn't, it wasn't her place to tell him now. Not when he was with Cho. She'd look like such a fool, and she wouldn't allow that.

            "Did someone do something?" he asked. "Malfoy?" he snarled.

            "No, no, Harry…" she said.

            "Then what is it?" he asked.

            "It's just…. Our last year," she lied.

He took a small step back. "Oh," he said, taking her hand and giving her a small smile. "It's going to be okay, Herm. No matter what, we'll always be together. You, me, Ron, we've only survived these years because we had each other right?"

            "Right," she squeaked.

            "Well then how do you think we'd survive the rest of our lives without each other?"

She gave a small shrug.

            "Harry,"

Cho had appeared in the doorway. She gave Hermione a cold look, and turned back to him. "What're you doing?"

Harry dropped Hermione's hand and leapt away from her. "We're just talking,"

            "I want you to meet some people," she said.

            "O… okay," he replied, and gave Hermione a wink. "I'll see you later." And he left the compartment after Cho.

Hermione buried her face in her hands.

So this was it.

Harry was with Cho, Ron was with Lavender, and perhaps it was time she be with Viktor.


	4. Cho's Decree

Hellooooo it's me again here with more of this Emmy Award winning drama… and now back to reality… :o)  Thank you all once again for reviewing this story, I'm too lazy to mention you all right now, but you know who you are, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Chapter 4 Cho's decree

            "Every weekend?" Ron eyed her oddly the next morning as he poured syrup over his pancakes. "Sounds a little extreme to me."

            "You see Lavender every day," she said.

            "That," Ron said, blushing, "That's different. This is Viktor Krum, all the way in Bulgaria."

            "I… I love him," Hermione said defiantly, staring at Harry who was by the doorway with Cho. Ron choked on his pancakes.

She gave a small gasp, and then smacked him on the back.

            "Lo…love?" he panted, now chugging down pumpkin juice.

She nodded as Harry gave Cho a kiss, and made his way over to their table.

            "Isn't Cho great?" Harry asked dreamily.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

            "She's so great at Quidditch too," Harry said.

Hermione gave a small snort. Cho might have an athletic body, but Hermione's brain weighed more than Cho could bench. And that, she thought, feeling a tad happier, was that, and she nibbled on a slice of bacon.

Things seemed like the way they were before all through breakfast, just the three of them laughing and remembering the times they had spent together over the past six years.

That was until, breakfast ended.

Lavender looped her arm through Ron's and lead him away, and Harry raced over to the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione sighed, and got up, preparing to walk the lonely halls of the castle alone to Transfiguration.

            "Hermione?" a small voice squeaked behind her.

Hermione turned around and saw the youngest Weasley, Ginny, her bottom lip trembling. "Ginny!" Hermione said. "What's wrong?"

            "So, it's true then," she replied. "Harry's with Cho."

Hermione felt herself go red. She had forgotten how much Ginny adored Harry. "Yeah, he is…"

Ginny shook her head. "I hate her. You should have heard the things she was saying about us."

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "Excuse me?

            "Radelia Armstrong, a friend of Cho's, I heard her talking in the bathroom. She was saying about how we embarrass Harry."

            "Oh Really!" Hermione huffed.

            "Yeah," Ginny said.

            "She's got **some** nerve!" Hermione shouted, loud enough to have the remaining students glance at her.

"Who has been there for him for the past six years!? Who has he had the time of his life with, who has he confided in, trusted in, we're his family!"

            "I know, I know," Ginny said, looking carelessly around. 

Hermione saw her gaze stop at Malfoy, and saw Ginny's cheeks going red as she grinned.

Hermione's heart leapt into her throat as Malfoy **smiled**…. Smiled, not smirked back at Ginny.

As Ron would say, what in the bloody hell was going on here?

            "Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny snapped her attention back to Hermione, now practically scarlet.

            "Is there something you want to tell me?"

            "No," Ginny said. "See you later, Hermione," and she exited out of the Great Hall. Malfoy did after her.


	5. Alone

Thanks for reviewing!!!

Chapter 5: Alone

Hermione fingered the large blue stone she wore around her neck. She was back in Bulgaria, waiting for Krum to come to bed. She shoved the thought out of her head. No, she wasn't ready for that. She just wanted him there. However, he had went out and left her alone in his big castle for Quidditch practice hours ago. All of his servants had gone to bed, and here she was, feeling more alone than ever. Why had she come? What was she doing here? She walked to the bed, laid down, and stared at the clock. The minute hand was pointed at Viktor's name, the hour hand at "out". But out where? It had moved from the word "practice" ages ago, and she thought that it would be on the word "traveling" by now. She closed her eyes, and fell into a fitful sleep.

            When Hermione woke, the fresh rays of sunlight were filtering in through the windows. She looked beside her at the empty portion of the bed, and then at the clock. It said he was home. She got up, and walked into the hall. She spotted him coming out of a guest room, and ran over to him. "Viktor!"

Viktor gave a small jump and then turned to her. "Hermy-own-ninny!"

            "Where were you all night?" she asked. "I missed you," she said, circling her arms around his neck.

            "I… I vas out with the team," he said. "Ve had a vew drinks."

            "Oh," she said. "Well, now that you're here, why don't we go for a walk or something?" 

He shook his head. "Maybe later. I'm a bit tired," and he walked past her into their room and lay down on the bed.

Hermione gritted her teeth. She had come all this way to spend time with him, and he was ignoring her. She walked into the room and sat on the foot of the bed. "Viktor, I'm going back to Hogwarts today," 

He rubbed his forehead.

            "We haven't spent any time together,"

            "And I told you, vime and again to transfer vo here," he said angrily.

            "You know I can't do that," she spat. "my life is there, I want to finish there."

He sighed loudly. "I'm vorry, I'm just very busy. I promise, vext time."

            "Okay," she said quietly, feeling a tad guilty.


	6. The Fall of a Beauty

Thank you all for reviewing! You like me! You really like me!!

Chapter 6: The Fall of a Beauty

Hermione was practically glowing when the mail arrived the next morning as a large tawny swooped down and dropped an envelope in her lap. She tore it open, and saw it was from Viktor apologizing for the weekend. 

She felt her heart beat a little faster just by his writing.

Hedwig swooped down also and dropped a letter. Harry jumped up and caught it.        

            "Look, it's from Viktor," she gushed, shoving it under Ron's nose.

            "I don't believe this," Harry said, reading his letter.

            "Huh?" Ron asked, one eye on Hermione's letter and one on Harry.

            "I… I've been selected to represent Hogwarts at the Championship Quidditch match!"

            "The what?" Hermione asked.

            "Charlie told me about that," Ron said, nodding. They pick seven players from Hogwarts, Durmstrag and Beauxbatons to compete. The team who wins gets Galleons for the school or something. It's a pretty big deal. They even have some sort of banquet."

            "It's up at Durmstrag," Harry said. "Herm, didn't Viktor tell you about it?"

            "Well, of course he did," she lied, her cheeks going  pink. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

In reality, Viktor didn't tell her a damn thing about it, but rather than letting Harry know, she went along with the lie.

So, this was it. Beauxbatons had been a pushover for Durmstrag, and now they faced each other in the Quidditch game. Hermione looked on eagerly from the stands. She may have been wearing Krum's robes, but her heart beat red and gold. And so the game was underway.

Krum and Harry were neck and neck for the snitch. It glittered just a head of them. And then, something happened that made Harry lose his concentration. He heard a jumble of screams, something crumbling, one he recognized instantly as Hermione's. And he stopped abruptly, and turned back--- let Krum have the Snitch--- and saw the stands Hermione was in, in complete rubble. His heart leapt into his throat as he raced his way over.

Krum let out a cry of a triumph as his hand circled around the small walnut sized ball. He arched a brow and saw everyone bustling over to the collapsed stand. No one applauded him. He had beaten Harry Potter at catching the Snitch, but no one cared.

He swore furiously and let the small ball go. Where was Hermione? Where was his fans?

And then---

            "Anulita Baker, from the Prophet, Mr. Krum, congratulations on winning the match,"

Viktor saw a small woman below him, quill in hand. He grinned, flew down to her, and they walked off.

Harry spotted Ron and Lavender running over from Gryffindor's stands.

            "Where is she, Harry?" Ron asked in a shaky voice.

Harry's heart leapt in his throat. Where was she? He had to find her…

Harry, along with a dozen other witches and wizard were levitating debris in search of the people. And then, at long last, he spotted a tangle of bushy brown hair.    

            "Here!" he cried to Ron and Lavender.

Together, they shifted enough for Harry to be able to pull her out from under a large metal pole. Lavender's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her.

Hermione's eyes were closed, and her right wrist was stretched at an odd angle.

            "Hermione," Harry whispered, trailing a finger down her cheek. She was warm, thank God for that.

Hermione gave a sudden jolt of movement, and she moaned.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she grimaced in pain. "My arm…" she whimpered.

It was like someone stabbing Harry's heart. He hated seeing her in such pain. He scooped her up and carried her off to the hospital wing.


	7. The Rise of Something Else

 Hi it's me again here with another chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 7: The Rise of Something Else

An hour later, Hermione's arm was bandaged, she had managed to break it, but in the wizarding world, it would heal in about two days. Harry had been by her side throughout the whole ordeal. She found him sitting on the edge of her bed, and she nudged him with her foot. He turned to her, smiled, and she smiled as well.

            "Hey," he said softly, smoothing her hair back.

            "Hey," she replied.

            "How's your arm?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Doesn't hurt anymore…" and then, "you saved me."

Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "It was nothing."

She suddenly seemed to remember what had happened. "That match… you… you.. didn't lose?"

Harry shrugged "You were more important than catching the snitch."

            "Harry…" she looked to him, tears in her eyes.

            "None of that," Harry said, wiping her cheeks with his thumb. "There will be plenty of matches. Get some rest."

            "Viktor… didn't come, did he?" she asked quietly.

Harry locked eyes with the floor. "No."

Hermione sighed and nodded.

            "Ron and Lavender were here earlier," Harry said. "They went to buy you loads of sweets, I'm sure."

Hermione gave a small smile.

The nurse came bustling over. "Ah, Miss Granger! Yes, you're free to go. Just keep that arm immobile the next couple of days." She pointed a finger at Harry. "I'm leaving her in your charge."

Hermione looked up at him with a smile when the nurse had left. "In your charge, am I?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yep."

They strolled around Durmstrag together, laughing and talking.

            "So," Hermione said, smiling, "Since I'm in your charge, what do you think we should do?"

            "Do?" he asked, stopping and staring down at her. She had always been a few inches shorter than he. He reached out a hand and pinched her chin.

            "You saved me," she whispered again.

He reached out and trailed a finger down her lips lightly. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She looked up into his emerald eyes that she loved. 

And then, he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione smiled at herself in the mirror the next day, and rubbed her lips, remembering the way Harry's felt on hers. It sent waves of heat through her body. She secretly wished she was going to the ball with Harry, and not Viktor. But after yesterday, after he had kissed her, Cho snaked her way over to them, and pulled him away from her. So she muttered something about finding Viktor and hurried off. But tonight was the Ball, and like it or not (though love it was more on her page), she'd be seeing Harry tonight.

Harry couldn't believe the way Cho was acting. She had all but dressed him for the ball, and then was bringing down Hermione and the Weasleys. Enough was enough. Was this the way she really was? Had he been too blinded by her beauty to realize it? Even as he rotated with her to the music, she was bickering about his hair. How it wasn't up to par. Harry looked over to their table, and saw Hermione sitting there alone, looking miserable. Viktor had left to go dance with a girl Harry didn't recognize without even asking Hermione if she would mind.

Harry felt himself fill with anger as he watched the scene play out. He saw Hermione sitting there, trying her best not to cry. 

It was obvious Krum didn't give a crap about her; that she was just another pretty face to him.

But she was much more than that to Harry.

What had he done?

What had they done to each other?

He removed his arms from Cho. "Listen,"

            "What're you doing?" she snapped.

            "I… I can't see you anymore," he said. "I'm sorry," and he turned, and started jogging over to Hermione. He had to make things right with her. He had to at least try.

            "Harry!" Cho yelled after him. She crossed her arms and scowled as she watched him head over to Granger. "Harry!" He didn't look back.

A few had stopped dancing, and were staring at her, Cho Chang on the dance floor alone.

            "What're you looking at?" she snarled. She walked to the nearest couple, butted the girl out of the way, and continued dancing with the guy as though nothing had happened.

            "Hey," Harry said as he approached her. He had never seen her look so miserable.

            "Hey," she said, her voice breaking. She didn't look at him, but he saw tears fall into her lap. 

            "Hermione," he said softly. "I'm… I'm sorry."

            "Don't be," she said, wiping her eyes with the cloth napkin. "I didn't love Viktor. I thought I did…"

            "Oh," he said. "Well, he doesn't deserve you."

            "Thanks, Harry," she whispered. "Where's Cho?"

            "Cho," he replied. "Cho… I uh… broke up with her."

Hermione gave a small intake of breath that sounded like a gasp. "Would you like to sit down?"

            "No," he said, raking his hands through his hair. "I'd rather stand… Herm," he said softly. "This year…"

            "It's been crazy," she added. She lowered her gaze to the floor. 

            "Hey," he said quietly, lifting her chin up to meet him.

            "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything, Harry! I'm just so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I did, I was just so confused…"

            "Come dance with me," he whispered.

            "What?" she looked up into his eyes and saw that he was smiling at her.

All she wanted to do was fling her arms around his neck, and never ever let go.

            "Come," he gently prodded, giving her arms a gentle tug.

Hermione got up, and he lead her away, and onto the dance floor. 

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Hermione looped her arms around his neck, and Harry put his hands around her waist. They began swaying to the music.

God, this felt so right.

            "I'm sorry too," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione gave a small whimper.

            "I know now that I want to be with you," he said, gazing into her cinnamon colored eyes. "You're the only one I want, you're all I want."

            "I love you, Harry Potter," she blurted out. 

            "Oh, Herm…" he said, smoothing her hair back with his hand. "I love you too."

Hermione smiled, the first real smile she had in far too long.

And then, Harry leaned down and kissed her, the way she deserved, the way that he felt like it was coming from his soul. 

Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes, even though her eyes were closed. This was the Harry she loved. Not the anxious, making out in the closets Harry.

And when they broke apart, Hermione lay her head on his chest, as they finished out the song.

From the table, Ron caught Harry's eye, grinned his famous grin, and raised his goblet. Harry grinned too, and nodded.

Lavender took Ron's hand, and lead him over to talk to the Patils.

Harry breathed in deep, let his lungs fill in Hermione's scent. For once in his life, he was truly happy. Voldemort was still out there somewhere, hiding in the shadows, waiting for him, Malfoy was still an asshole and Snape seemed to want to poison him every class, but Harry Potter was happy. Because he knew no one could take this moment from him. He was in love. And when you're with the one you love, everything seems less important, and he couldn't think of any other place he'd rather be than here, with Hermione in his arms.


End file.
